Baby My Baby
by Sadi-chan
Summary: Hilary's in trouble. She's running and accidently runs into the blitzkrieg boys, and ends up on a ship. she spills her secret of what happens between her and tyson, Kais not happy AT ALL. doesnt help shes a runner, and pregnate. h/k
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Things that should never be heard.

Hilary could be scene running down a hall right after the match; she had a look of fear in her eyes. She rounded the corner and ran into the blitzkrieg boys.

'Shit!' She thought, but they didn't see here, their backs were turned to her, and they were talking on how they were going to steal the Bladebreakers bitbeasts. She stayed quiet as she slowly backed up only to tip over a bucket. 'Fuck!' Now the blitzkrieg boys were looking at her, and she knew she had to run.

She turned to run, but smashed into Kai. "Where do you think your going?" He grabbed her shoulders, and expected a struggle, not a kick in the face. Kai fell to the ground, a red mark on his cheek.

"Sorry Kai but I ain't going no where!" She ran past him, the Blitzkrieg boys hot on her trail. 'Fuck I gatta loose them some how!' She thought in annoyance, looking around for a exit.

"HOLY SHIT KAI! DID YOU KNOW SHE COULD RUN THIS FAST!?" Spence asked the angry boy next to him.

Kai didn't answer, because all he saw was red at the moment, 'HOW DARE SHE KICK ME!' The boys noticed this, and looked at the girl in fear.

Hilary looked up and saw one of those latter's to a apartment building but I was broken off so it couldn't slide down, so she took this chance and jumped onto it and climbed up, surprising the guys chasing her on how high she could jump. Kai didn't take any chances and he did the same thing, and followed her up the stares.

"Go away Kai!" She screamed throwing her shoe at his head, hitting him.

Now Kai was pissed, and just jumped up to where she was, she stepped back and go into a defense position. He glared at her, and she threw a kick at his face again, but he caught it and pulled her into his chest, as he held her arms down. "Now will you comply?" He asked annoyed, she hissed and somehow, nobody knows, she slipped down loosing her shirt and leaving Kai there staring at her chest. All the boys were, and not because of the fact she was half naked it was because she had marks all along her chest. Kai growled and pounced on her, making her squeak and struggle. He took no chances this time and hit the spot on her neck making her go night, night.

He took of his jacket and put it around her, then jumped down to the ground, holding her bridal style to his chest. The blitzkrieg boys came up and looked at Kai for answers.

"Kai, do you happen to know why she has those marks on her, they look like burn marks from one of those new tazer poles." Bryan said, giving a pointed look at the girl.

Kai looked at Hilary, and shook her head, "I don't know. When we were on the same team she never acted like she had any abuse, but I'll find out one way or another. For now lets head to the ship before it leaves with out us."

* * *

Hilary woke up on a cot in a tin room. The door was locked, and even though she couldn't see the camera she knew it was there just for the fact that they always have cameras when you're on a BioVolt ship. She looked up and saw a vent.

'That could work.'

She looked at the camera directly and smirked, before somehow jumping and grabbing a hold of the vent and climbing through it and it to it, before scaling it to another vent. She crawled around trying to find an escape but she stopped when she heard screaming below her. She looked through the vents bars.

Below her stood, the blitzkrieg boys, and two men in uniforms. Spencer was pissed, and he made it known.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LOOSE HER!?" He screamed in their ears.

"It wasn't our fault! She was sleeping, and we turned to look at the other monitors, when we turned to look she was gone!" One of the guys in uniforms yelled in defense.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING JUST REWIND THE DAMN TAP AND SEE HOW SHE ESCAPED!!"Spencer screamed once more, hitting the man over the head.

They did as they were told and rewound the tape, and looked with wide eyes as she escaped through the vents like it was nothing. They all stared silently, either from shock or amazement she didn't know.

Kai didn't take long to recover before he ordered one of the men to check all the vents for heat signatures, and the only thing that crossed Hilary's mind was, 'Oh shit' as all of them looked up at the vent above them.

She stayed still as Spencer came up and ripped the vent cover off, she back away slowly, making sure not to make a noise, but the sound of a beyblade being released forced her to change plans and move as fast as she could on her hands and knees. It unfortunately was fast, and went past her cutting her off and cutting the vent in half, making it break and have her fall through the hole and into Kai's arms. She was holding onto her stomach making sure nothing happened to it for some reason. Kai noticed this, and held her at arms length.

"Hilary, are you pregnant." He asked as everyone showed up at that moment.

She looked down, either in embarrassment or shame, Kai didn't know. Kai could see why since she was only 15 years old and already pregnant.

"Who?" He asked.

She shook her head, refusing to answer, obviously scared for some reason, because she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Hilary tell me now." He commanded to the younger girl.

She looked up, tears running down her face, "It was Tyson, he's rapped me over and over since the day he found out that I was a shape shifter." Hilary's face then turned darker it was a light brown, her hair was now red, and her eyes turned an emerald green color. She was a foot smaller then Kai where as the Hilary he knew was on even par with him in height, she was small and had nice round boobs. This is where Kai knew this wasn't the Hilary he knew this was an experimented girl from BioVolt, but he knew that he'd still love her either way.

* * *

YAY I LOVE HIL/KAI FICS! ^.^ I hope you guys like them too. Well I shall make the next chapter!

Declaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'll be the daddy, if you'll be the mommy.

Hilary lay on a soft comfy bed, Kai was with her and his arms were wrapped tightly around her petite waist, apparently she was only two months in so far their hadn't been any signs of her being pregnant.

The blitzkrieg boys all agreed that when they got back that they would buy a house so they could live together. The boys really did like Hilary, and didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. When they heard that Tyson had rapped her they almost turned the boat around, just to kill him, but didn't when they saw her frightened look. The only reason Tyson was able to control Hilary was because he threatened to tell Boris that she was the girl who escaped the abbey 10 years ago, if she didn't comply and do what he wanted.

To say the least Kai was pissed, he picked up Hilary in his arms and took her to his room for safe keeping. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, but she could tell Kai was in a light sleep. She mushroom sighed, and instantaneously he was awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared Kai…What if Tyson find out that this baby is his. He'll either try to kill it or he'll tell it lies." She confessed.

Kai held her closer to his chest, and she openly welcomed it. "Do not worry my little Fushichou. If you allow me I will be its father and I will take care of both of you." He offered.

"Kai I could make you do that." She responded, turning in his arms to face him.

"You wouldn't be making me Hilary, ever since the day we met I have always loved and cared for you. It kills me to now just find out the suffering you went threw." He drew her closer to him, and gently placed a kiss on her rosy lips.

She didn't protest, actually she leaned into the kiss. She to was in love, she had loved Kia after she got to know him. He had the same past, but he was never able to escape like she had many years ago. She hated him at first because he was so weak that he couldn't fight against them, but she soon found out that his grandfather was Voltaire. Then she began to understand why it was so hard for him to escape, it was because his grandfather would always follow him to the ends of the world. Then as she watched him play she saw the spark he had, and she instantly fell for him, if not for Tyson she might have never gotten a confession from the Russian boy. She was Russian to and she knew that with Russian blood in her made her VERY stubborn to the bone so she would never confess unless he confessed first.

They released the kiss, for the need of air. "I love you to Kai." She buried her head in his chest.

Kai smiled as they both dozed off.

In the office:

"GAWD DAMMIT WHY DID THEY STOP THEIR!?" Spencer yelled, in his pj's and eating popcorn.

Tala and Bryan looked at him then at the screen silently agreeing with their lunatic friend.

The next morning as they arrived in Russia the boys made sure that Hilary was covered up warmly before even stepping out of Kai's room. Her curly red hair reached the middle of her back so she had to persuade Kai into braiding it, which meant that if he didn't help he wouldn't get a kiss anytime soon.

As they walked down the road, Hilary was looking everywhere, since it had been 10 years since she had been home. They boys looked at her in amusement; they headed to a nice looking house that had a sign in front of it. It said for rent.

"So are we going to stay here?" She asked innocently.

"Maybe, let's see how much it cost first." Tala replied, whipping out his cell and calling the number on the bored. Tala went off to the side to talk to the owner as they waited for him to finish. Once done Tala came back over to the group.

"Well?" Spencer asked impatiently.

"It's cheep for such nice conditions." Tala said.

"How much though?" Kai asked with irritation in his voice.

"250 a month." Tala answered his question knowing if he didn't he'd get his ass kicked.

They all blink, surprised, "That is cheep, but for what reason?" Hilary asked Tala, knowing he'd have an answer.

"Apparently no one will rent it because theirs some sort of ghost in there scaring everyone off." He answered her question with a sour face.

"I say it's a good deal. We should take it." Spencer told them truthfully, Bryan nodded in agreement.

Kai looked down at Hilary; she nodded her head as a yes. So that day they moved into the 5 bedroom house. All their stuff was already packed and ready for when they did find a place to live. Except Hilary who had to buy stuff for her and the baby.

As they all unpacked, Hilary was making them something to eat, since it was five p.m. Tala came in and saw Hilary cooking. "That wasn't necessary Hilary; you don't have to do anything. On the contrary were supposed t be the ones doing all the work not you."

Hilary looked up at him with a smile. "Don't worry Tala. I like doing this stuff."

Tala looked confused, and just nodded. He looked at her and saw something around her neck. It was a necklace; it was just a small nickel sized pink orb. "Hey Hils where'd you get the necklace?"

Hilary looked down at the necklace, "Oh this old thing. I've had ever since I was a child, I don't know where I got, but I've been able to take it off ever." She lifted it up and a small sincere smile came across her face, but the smile soon disappeared when she felt something manifesting above her.

Looking up she saw a black shadowing figure with piercing red eyes looking down at her, it didn't seem to mean harm, but as they say looks can be deceiving, because it DID mean harm and it intended to do it to the closes person in the room. Hilary happened to be that person. It snarled and threw itself at her, its claws were out and it was sure it was going to do damage, if not for the fact that Hilary didn't escape from the abbey for nothing. She dodges, quickly and landed next to Tala, who was shocked as hell. The beast glared at her and lunged again only to get blinded by a pink light from her jewel around her neck; it sucked the beast in, trapping it.

"What the hell is happening in here!?" Kai yelled running into the kitchen.

"I don't know but I think Hilary just caught our ghost." Tala answered, awestruck.

"Guys it's not a ghost. It's a bitbeast." Hillary said, now everyone was looking shocked, as they saw the little back thing stuck in Hilary's necklace.

Hahahahaha bet u didn't see that coming…..ok maybe you did…..but hey good chapter anyways! Now forward to the next chapter!


End file.
